


Loved in Hopelessness

by icarus_chained



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Creation, Deity, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Ficlet: Any god, "I have loved them all in hopelessness." 100 words. Flynn, at the end of Legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved in Hopelessness

I loved them all, he thought desperately. As they fell together, he and Clu.

Tron, loyal to the last, even remade, to a user-god who had twice abandoned him, who had watched him fall and done nothing.

Quorra, putting all her faith in the man who had built everything that had destroyed her and hers.

The thousands of programmes, imprisoned in his Grid, enslaved by his folly.

And Clu. Always, in the end, Clu.

He flung wide his arms, the only salvation he could offer. Vengeance, against the creator who had failed them. And annihilation, for the creation most betrayed.


End file.
